Faction Music School
by Lovedream999
Summary: Tris, Tobias, and the gang are in an all music school. Drama, Love, happiness hits Tris's way throughout her way through her dream school.
1. Chapter 1

Tris was really happy that she got accepted into Faction Music School, but she would miss her friends Robert and Susan. Although Tris was still kind of mad that Susan didn't tell her about her and Caleb.

Tris had a love for music ever since she was a kid. She played lots of different instruments but finally chose the violin when she was eight and now she's sixteen. Tris was getting ready to leave she tugged on a black t shirt black jeans and black converse. She grabbed her duffel bag went downstairs and said her goodbyes to Robert and Susan and hopped in the car with her parents and Caleb. Yeah, the only bad news was Caleb also got accepted but luckily he played the piano not violin. It wa hour ride. Tris and Caleb hugged both their parents goodbye and grabbed their bags and headed inside to the main office. They got their schedules just as they were turning to leave Tori the councilor said " Today is choosing day, you must choose what faction you are going to be part of if you don't choose you will be considered factionless" She handed both of us a pamphlet explaining what they each are there were five. Abnegation the selfless, Amity the peaceful, Candor the honest , Erudite the intelligent, and Dauntless the brave. Without even reading it Tris crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash outside the office she already knew she wanted Dauntless. She glanced back at Caleb knowing that he would be reading the pamphlet. She had a feeling he was going to pick Erudite . Tris glanced at the clock seeing that she had to be down at the ceremony in five minuted and that she wouldn't be able to go to her room until after. When it was her turn they said "Beatrice Prior" she walked up to the stage cut her hand closed her eyes and placed her hand over the dauntless glass letting her blood drip in there. She knew that her parents wanted her to be Abnegation but she thought she wasn't selfless enough. Tris was right Caleb had picked Erudite. When Tris walked inside her room she saw makeup dispersed all over the dressing table and clothes and shoes , more like sandals and heels all over the floor. A tall girl with black hair cam running to Tris "Your my new room mate right ? I'm Christina" she said

"I'm B- Tris" I said. New school, new start I thought to myself. "we should head downstairs for dinner" I said walking towards the door Christina grabbed me by the arm and said "Oh no, you are not going downstairs like that when your my friend" she said. She walked to her closet and pulled out a black dress with thin straps that had a belt going across the middle and it only went to mid thigh.

"Oh no, I am not wearing that downstairs" I said mimicking Christina. She laughed at me like I was crazy. We argued back and forth until Christina finally gave in and said that she still had to do my hair and makeup. She did a shimmery gray and black smokey eye makeup and black liquid eyeliner making a cat eye and curled my hair in soft locks falling down my back. Then we made our way to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reply to Lalalalalala: I definetly will !**

**Reply to luvbooksforever: Thankyou, your review my day day and I'm glad you could relate to Tris and Caleb**

Christina led me to a table and as we sat down I could tell everyone was curious about me.

"Guys this is Tris" I smiled not knowing what to say "Tris, this is Uriah, Zeke,Marlene,Shauna, Four, and Will. Her eyes seemed to be lingering on his for a while. I made a mental note to ask Christina later what was up with them.

"So your the newbie ' What instrument do you play ?" Asked Uriah

"Violin" I replied

"Cool, so does Four that means you may have a lot of classes together be you know you play the same instrument and are both also dauntless"

I looked over at Four an found his mesmerizing blue eyes. They were a dark midnight blue he had a full bottom lip and thin upper lip. Christina cleared her throat making me turn a shade of red and look away. "You have to try this Tris !" Christina exclaimed. She handed me a slice of what looked liked chocolate cake. I took a piece of the slice. I had to admit it was one of the best cakes I've had. "What is this ?" I asked

"Dauntless Cake, only us the Dauntless have this cake oh and Four made this" I looked over at Four and said "wow good looks and you can cook" i said. Oh no, did I just say that out loud. My cheeks turned a dark shade of red Four just looked over at me and smirked. I was still looking into his eyes and hadn't notices that Christina and the girls were leaving.

"Come on we have to go shopping for first day of school"

"It's six pm Christina are you serious ?" The boys just snickered and Will said

"Christina is never joking about shopping" Christina smacked Will's arm but not in a mean way but playful.m She came over to me and yanked me by the arm leading me outside the door I could hear the boys laughing behind us. I looked over at them sending each of them a dirty look but Four and Uriah were still laughing I was practically glaring at them now. When we we finally there I let out a sigh and got out of the car my thoughts we still lingering on Four there was something about him.

**I'm sorry there was no Fourtris fluff yet ! Also should I do a chapter from Four's point of view ? **

**And please for Tris R&R**

**~lovedream999**


	3. Chapter 3

As I got out of the car I heard Christina squeal. Oh joy I thought to myself.

Four's POV  
There was something about that girl. Like most girls she didn't try to flirt with him. Even when she said I had good looks I could tell that she wasn't trying to flirt with me. It was pretty funny how she thought Christina was joking about going shopping. Yeah, over her dead body. "Yo bro, what's up you look a little stressed out ?" Zeke asked. Zeke was Four's best friend since he started school here even though they were really close Zeke still didn't know my name and he never asked. "Nothing just thinking" I replied. He was not going to tell Zeke that he was thinking about a girl who he barely knew. Four put up his plate and made his way upstairs to his room. It was pretty cool how the school gave each faction their own dorm building. Now I didn't have to be worried about being annoyed by those filthy erudites. As Four was walking down the hall to his room he heard a girl yelling he saw that it was Tris yelling at Christina because Christina was handing her this strapless black dress that barely came to mid thigh. Four laughed which made Tris look over at him she came up to the door and glared at Four causing him to laugh even more and Tris slamming the door in his face.

**sorry this chapter is very short but I have to get ready for bed and I'm sorry if I couldn't reply to your comments yet I promise I will in the next update ! Goodnight and please for Tris R&R**

**~Lovedream999**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Divergent if i did Alliegant would be out already !**

**Reply to AwesomeTooAwesome: I just did ! Lol but I will be updatin again soon oh and I did post a chapter in Four's POV but I know it was very short I was busy so I couldn't make it longer and I promise y'all and update**

**Reply to luvbooksforever: I will again soon ! And hopefully this chapter meets your needs for now, I am trying to make them longer**

**Reply to Tobias-is-mine-bitches: I didn't really understand your review and btw your username is awesome !**

Christina was trying to get me to wear this skimpy black dress. In her opinion I should attract some boys now. I heard laughing in the door way and turned to look that it was Four. Normally I would get mad that some boy was eavesdropping on my conversation but I'd probably never seen Four laugh or smile much but I didn't want him to know that I didn't care so I slammed the door in his face. Then I turned to Christina and said "I'll make you a deal, if you won't make me wear that skimpy dress ill let you do my hair and makeup for a whole week. Deal ?" She nodded and squealed in excitement. I sighed. "Let's go get something to eat" I said to Christina she nodded. I'll be back ill meet you there okay ?" Asked Christina.

"Sure" I replied. I left room closing the door behind me eager to get some food. As I was heading toward the stairs I saw a boy with black hair say "hey stiff" I just walked away but he tripped me making fall a couple steps I grabbed on to the railing before I could totally fall down to the end and break all my bones. I heard the two people behind him laugh at me one was a girl and a guy. I saw Christina approach the boy and say "get away from her Peter. You know she's way better than you so stop being a turd" she pushed Peter making him stumble but not much and rush towards me. "Are you all right ? That's Peter, Molly and Drew behind him. It's his so called gang. Oh and you might wanna stay away from him he's a nutcase" she said

I smiled and said "all right". We walked down to the cafeteria and saw that Uriah,Zeke,Will,, Marlene, and Shauna were sitting there. I noticed that Four wasn't there. We took Marlene and Shauna with us in line and grabbed a burger. "Woah didn't you guys just have dinner" asked Uriah as he grinned at us

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied "shopping with Christina makes you tired and hungry" I added. Making emphasis on Christina. Uriah just laughed. I quickly finished eating knowing that I had to go practice violin. I got up and put up my plate told Christina bye and was about to leave when Uriah shouted at me "Tris ! Where are you going ?"

"Practice" I shouted back not wanting to answer any more questions. I went up to my room and grabbed my violin and headed for the practice rooms about 10 minutes later. When I was walking down the hall I heard another violin playing. I instantly recognized the piece they were playing. Ave Maria. One of my favorites I follows the music and saw that it was Four playing it. I leaned against the wall closing my eyes and listening to the beautiful music. I didn't even realize that Four was done and had came out of the practice room " what are you doing here ?" He asked suddenly not very politely. " I w-was just practicing"I said

"Didn't look like it" he replied in the same tone

"Didn't Marcus Eaton compose this ?" I asked

"Why do you want to know ?" He asked even in a more harsh voice. He slammed the practice room door shut and walked to the end of the hallways and stopped and said " to answer your question, yes" and left abruptly leaving me confusion with his behavior. I practiced for about an hour and went to my room clasping onto my bed and instantly falling asleep. The next morning I woke up early and took a shower. I put on a black half sleeved shirt all lace in the back with black capris and wearing black sandals Christina made me buy. I walked out and saw that Christina was already ready and applying her makeup. " How did you get ready so fast ?" I asked

"I took a quick shower at Marlene's because you took forever.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath quietly so she wouldn't hear me.

"Come on, let me do you hair and makeup now " Christina said excitedly I sighed and sat down in front of the mirror. She straightend my hair making it go below my but and put my hair into a twisted waterfall braid and applied light shimmery eyeshadow with midnight blue eyeliner matching my tank top that I'm wearing.

"Ready" she asked

"Yep"

**Okay guys I am trying to make my chapters longer ! So school just started today for me and I already had freaking homework ! Whatever better get used to it now anyways enough with my ranting. Bye loves update agin tomorrow or if your lucky maybe tonight before 9 pm if you review ! Muhahahahah**

**~Lovedream999 and please for Tobias R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry my head hurts and I'm going to bed guys sorry if the chapter sucks. Goodnight**  
As we were heading to first period french class Christina saw the homecoming dance poster. "Oh my god we are totally going to this dance !" I just sighed knowing that I will one way or another. "Crap" I said remembering I forgot my phone and journal. "I gotta go get my phone and journal just go with me" she nodded.

FOUR'S POV  
I shut my locker grabbing my journal for French class knowing that Ms. François will get mad. I said bye to Zeke as he left for Biology with Shauna and Will walked with me to French. As we walked in There were only three open spots one next to Christina and an open table with two seats. I could tell Will desperately wanted to sit next to Christina since he had a crush on her and it was obvious that she liked him back too. God, why couldn't the two just ask each other out yet. I whispered into Will's ear " go for it I'll be fine" The bell rang and çois came in. Tris quickly slipped in behind her sitting down in the spot next to me. "tris comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" Ms. François asked. She definitely knew that Tris was late. I was fluent in French I understood every word they said she asked Tris how she was today. Tris responded by saying "très bon et que diriez-vous de la façon dont vous regardez belle aujourd'hui" wow she fluent also. Did she just say that  
Ms. François looked lovely today ? God she was being such a kiss up.  
"merci tris Je ne savais pas que vous étiez couramment le français et par la façon dont je sais que vous étiez en retard" I knew it. Ms. François knew that Tris was late. I laughs quietly but Tris heard me. She turned and looked at me and blushed and quickly looked away. Ms. François explained to us that we were to start a research project on french music with our table partner. That meant me and Tris were working together this would be fun. I hated to admit it but Tris was the first girl I had ever payed attention to. Tris turned to look at me and said "so, did you know what Ms. François was saying to me ?" I snickered and replied "of course I did I'm fluent in French and nice save by saying that she looked lovely today" she blushed and I grinned at her. " so the assignment" she asked  
"Well class is over in two minutes so how about we meet after school in my dorm and start from there" I could tell she nervous about saying yes to go to a boys rooms. She was raised to be treated like an abnegation I could see it in her and Marcus and Tris's parents went to this same school and were abnegation. I still remember the pics of Marcus and Andrew. I never really met Tris in person but I saw pictures of her before. She still had those beautiful blue-grey eyes and long blond hair. "Four" she said I quickly snapped out of my daze and said "yea"  
"I said okay, and what were you think about"  
"Nothing" I said and quickly got up and left the classroom when the bell rang probably leaving Tris in confusion about what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

TRIS POV  
Still furious from how Four acted today I walked slowly to lunch realizing I was already seven minutes late. As I drew nearer to the the lunch room I heard laughter filling my ears. As I walked in I found no one staring at me but Christina and Marlene. I didn't see Shauna or Zeke at the table. As I sat down I saw Four from the corner of my eye. I tried not making any eye contact with him . "Where in the world were you !" Christina shouts at me  
I get annoyed. God I was just seven minutes late and you start freaking out she's acting like such a mom. "I had to do something " I replied trying to stay calm. She was about to say something but Marlene put a hand on her shoulder which made Christina stop and mumble something under her breath.

Then Shauna and Zeke walked in with a muscular looking boy. All three of them sat in front of us. "Guys this is Al" everyone said hi or waved every now and then I found his eyes on me. He looked nice. He didn't talk much he looked very shy. Al mostly talked to Will Four and Zeke.

After I ate I put up my plate and waled out of the cafeteria not going back to the table. Christina was going to furious with me. Again. Every now I would think about what happened with me and quickly dismissed the thought away. I remembered about the project I had to do with Four and I was suppose to meet him at his room. Then again he never told me when but I couldn't a avoid him forever. Sighing I turned and started walking towards Four's room. When I got to his room I could hear him playing the violin I decided not to knock and disturb him so I quietly opened the door. I walked and saw that he was facing the window not the door. He was playing Ave Maria again. I had been there listening to him for a while I decided to eave and come back later when I was about to turn around I heard Four's voice say " what are you doing here ?" I was expecting it to be harsh but it was gentle. "I was going to ask you about our project but you were playing the violin so I was waiting for you to finish but we can do it some other time" I said and then turning around to leave but something caught my wrist I saw that it was his hand " No that's okay we can do it today" he said still holding my wrist " if you want he added" I was still glancing down at my wrist he abruptly let go and ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "Sure" I replied.

We sat down at started working right away. Four did the research and I typed everything as we went along. We found that the French music started in the 10th century and one of their best inventions was the French Horn. We found lots of other stuff. By 10 pm we had our whole paper typed up. Four was actually nice when you go to know him. "We're done !" I exclaimed. He smiled at me. We were only inches apart if one us moved our lips would be touching. I didn't notice until now how dark his eyes were, they were mystifying and beautiful. I realized I was slowly falling for him. I liked Four that thought made me smile. "Why are you smiling ?" he asked. I blinked at looked up at him in surprise. "Nothing" I said blushing a deep red at my thought. Four just grinned at me. He leaned in towards me. I thought he was going to kiss me but he leaned in towards my ear and was going to say something until Uriah barged in and said "Come on guys truth or dare in Zeke's room !" I sighed and got up wondering about what Four was gonna say.

**Sorry guys it took me soooo long to update ! Admit you guys want to know what Four was gonna say**

**~Lovedream999**

**And please for Tobias R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Tris POV  
I sighed and got up wondering what Four was going to say. As I walked out of the room I could feel Uriah's eyes on me and Four going back and forth. I didn't say anything and just kept walking.  
I went to my room to see if Christina was there. With my luck she was and was blathering about to what to wear. She finally decided on wearing a tight black skirt the went just above mid thigh and a one strap black sequin shirt and black heels she pinned her hair to one side and letting it fall in waves.

When she was finally done with her makeup she just stood there scrutinizing me. She looked deep in thought, wow this was the first time I had ever seen Christina think so hard. Se walked up to me pushing me into the bathroom and threw white skinny jeans at me and a royal blue top that was short in the front and long in the black with black studs on the shoulders and all lace in the back and matching royal blue high heels. Luck for me I had a black tank top in Christina would've never agreed letting me wear one. I groaned and put on the clothes and walked out barefoot. " Put on the heels !" She exclaimed

" I want enjoy these last moments of having my feet" I said. She made a face and pushed me down into the chair while plugging in the straighter. Christina straightened my hair making it go below the small of my back. She combed it back pulling it into a high ponytail with a matching hair tie and moved on the my makeup. She did a gray and black smokey eye and put on royal blue gel eye liner. "Perfect" she said with a huge smile on her face.  
I said thanks and looked at my self in the mirror. I looked taller not pretty but definitely noticeable and she managed to do it in twenty five minutes.

We left the room and made our way to Uriah's room seeing that almost everyone was there except Shauna and Marlene. Everyone was gathered in a circle even Peter was here.  
I sat down across from Four next to Uriah and Christina who was sitting fairly close next to Will. "Why is he here" I whispered to Christina drifting my eyes toward Peter.  
"Who knows" Christina said then just shrugged.  
Marlene and Shauna walked in when Shauna saw Peter here she made a disgusting look while he wasn't looking making me and Christina laugh. Marlene sat in between me and Uriah and Shauna next to Zeke. Finally Lynn came in and sat in between Four and Peter.

"Everyone know the rules right, remember that if you don't do the truth or dare you have to take off a piece of clothing not including shoes or socks ?" Zeke said and everyone nodded in return.  
"I'll go first" Uriah said and everyone agreed. "Shauna truth or dare"  
"Truth" Uriah was about to say something but Shauna cut him off saying " if you call me a pansycake I will break you" Uriah just grinned and said " Fine, who would you rather make out with Peter or Eric ?" Shauna tried not to gag and said "neither" while shrugging off her jacket. "Eric's our counselor you know the dude with the greasy black hair and piercings" I nodded and made a disgusted face. " Four, truth or dare"  
"Dare" he said smirking  
" I dare you to let Christina do your makeup"  
"Never" he said tugging his shirt off revealing his abs. I couldn't help but stare and Peter saw me looking I peeled my eyes away and heard Four say "Peter truth or dare"  
"Truth"  
"PANSYCAKE ! " Zeke and Uriah yell at the same time Peter glared at them  
"Who do you like" Four said grinning  
"UmireallylikeLynn" he said really fast  
"What was that I couldn't hear you" I said in a taunting way  
"Lynn" he mumbled a little more clearly and loud. Peter glared at me and from the corner of my eye I saw Lynn blush. "Stiff truth or dare" I glared at Peter for calling me that and said "dare" in anger not realizing what I had done  
"I dare you to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game" I looked over at Four who was still shirtless and found him staring at me I walked up and sat in his lap not wanting to take off my shirt. "Zeke truth or dare"  
"Dare, of course"  
"I dare you to go to the pit and sing what makes you beautiful to the first person you see"  
"Fine" he scoffed  
"I'll go to make sure he actually does it" Shauna said.

Shauna's POV  
Me and Zeke reached the pit and he saw Eric and ran up to him and started singing I started laughing and pulled out my phone and started recording. When Zeke was done Eric just looked at him like he was crazy and Zeke came running to me with a grin on his face I stopped the recording and couldn't stop laughing then Zeke's lips came down on mine I kissed him back and pulled away and laced my fingers with his walking back to the room

Four POV

Zeke and Shauna came back with a big grin on Zeke's face and Shauna bushing. Something definitely happened between them. Shauna showed us the video. After what seemed about an hour of laughing everyone finally calmed down. "Peter truth or dare"  
"I just went !" He exclaimed  
"Stop being a pansycake"  
"I'm not"  
"Just pick truth or dare !" Zeke yelled  
"No"  
"PANSYCAKE !" Uriah yelled  
" am not" Peter huffed. After what seemed like an hour of bickering Peter said "dare"  
"I dare you to leave" Zeke said grinning  
"Fine" Peter scoffed left slamming the door. Everyone was in a fit of giggles. I felt Tris lean against me just a little I wrapped my arms around her scooting her closer to me. The game continued until after midnight. Tris got up and told me goodnight giving me a kiss on the cheek and then left.

**yay charger chapter and sorry if the chapter wasn't very good I just had to update and yay Fourtris !**

**~Lovedream999 and please for Fourtris R&R !**


	8. Chapter 8

Four POV  
Whoa, did Tris just kiss me. She did. Well on the cheek. I watched her leave the room I turned around and found everyone gaping at me. "What"  
"You like her !" Christina exclaimed. I looked down not making eye contact with Christina. Well I did like Tris but she possibly could never like me back. "I knew it " she exclaimed again.  
"I didn't say anything" I said while I got up leaving the room.

Tris POV  
OMG I just kissed Four, well on the cheek. But still ! I probably have no chance with him now not now not ever. Why would he even want me in the first place. I sighed and went to sleep. The next morning I awoke to my phone vibrating. I checked it and saw I received a message from an unknown number.

Four- Rise and Shine Trissy

Tris- Who is this ?

Four- Guess Trissy

Tris- um... I don't know

Four- who's the only person you know that doesn't have your number

Tris- um...Four ?

Four- Goodjob Trissy ?

Tris- yay ! Did you just call me Trissy ?

Four- Yep. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up after school today to review our project for French class ?

Tris- Sure thing. By the way you woke me up and you will pay for that (;

Four- Sure thing Trissy

I laughed and decided might as well get dressed now. I got up and saw Christina raise her eyebrow at me I just shrugged and she hid underneath the covers. I took a shower and put on black jeans a white top and black converse. My hair was still straight from last night so I put it in a high ponytail and put a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. I got out of the room and saw Christina was curling her hair. As soon as she was done we headed out to the cafeteria for breakfast. "So, what's going on with you and Four"  
"Nothing" I said almost too quickly while my cheeks were starting to heat up  
"Liar your blushing" I didn't say anything I just kept walking. " I knew it !" she exclaimed. "I didn't say anything"  
"You like Four and Four likes you. God just go out already"  
"He likes me ?" I asked surprised  
"Well he didn't say anything he just blushed and left. But it's pretty obvious"  
"Mmmhmmm" I said.  
"So you do you like him" again I didn't say anything just kept walking.  
"Four and Tris sitting in a chair K I S-"  
"God your such a child " I yelled. She just grinned and said " I'm going to get y'all hooked up"  
"Whatever" I said as we walked into the cafeteria my eyes met Four's and he patted the seat next to him. I smiled and sat down next to him not looking at Christina. "Hello Trissy"  
I laughed and said "Hi Four"  
" I want to know more about you" he said  
"Well, my parents live in a town a little far from Chicago and I have a nerdy know it all brother who's in erudite. Your turn "  
" My dad is usually never home and my mom left me with my dad when I was a kid"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry"  
"Don't be"  
" So, what's your real name ?" The bell rang all the students around us went to put away their plate and left for class.  
"Maybe some other time" he said with a grin appearing on his face. My classes went by really slow I was anxious to get to french I wanted to talk to Four. As French arrived I walked to a table with two seats hoping Four would sit with me. Wait why would he sit with me he probably just thinks I'm another girl. The bell rang and Four walked in smiling and sat down next to me. " So will you tell me your real name now ?" I asked  
"You really want to know don't you ?"  
"Yes"  
"My real name is T-" The teacher walked in and Four never completed his sentence. Four wouldn't tell me and now all of a sudden he was going to tell me then the teacher walks in. Did he know that this would happen"  
I trapped a piece of paper and wrote 'you knew Ms. François was coming didn't you'  
I passed him the paper he looked up at I gestured towards the note I watched him as he read it and saw a grin appear in his face "you did" I hissed in a shocked tone. Ms. François looked at me and said "Tris voulez-vous partager à la classe la note que vous avez écrit"  
I blushed and shook my head. Four quietly laughed. He never replied back when the bell rang Four got up I went after him grabbed his arm making him turn and raise his eyebrow in question " you never answered my question"  
"Which one ?" I tried not to smile at his remark  
"Both"  
"Maybe some other time"  
"Fine"  
"Are we still on for tonight ?"  
"Yep"  
"See you later Trissy"  
"Bye"  
I turned around and almost ran into Christina. "Why are you blushing ?" She asked she looked behind me and saw Four turn down the hall "Nevermind" she said " So wanna hang tonight "  
"Can't I'm going over to Four's"  
"Ooooh"  
"We're adding final touches to our project"  
"Study date"  
I huffed and said "please Four could go on a date with any girl why would he choose me?" I asked and turned away walking to Biology. The rest of my classes went by slow. Between each class I tried to avoid Christina not wanting to be questioned. After my last class I plugged in my headphones and put it on full blast. I went to my dorm dropping off my extra stuff and went to Four's dorm. I knocked on the door no one answered. I walked in and saw no one I felt two arms grab me by the waist and tickling me. My earbuds dropped to the floor I managed to turn around and saw it was Four "Four- stop...it or ...I ...will ...make...you...regret it" I managed to say in a fit of giggles. He stopped and I pushed him and said "what was that for ?!"  
"Breaking and entering" he said with a grin  
"Well" I said blushing considering that I kinda did "No one was answering so I just walked in"  
"You probably didn't hear me since your phone was on full blast" he said  
"Oops" I said blushing. "So the project ?"  
"Right, I just wanted to do a little touch ups on it"  
"Okay" While Four was adding some final touches I sat next to him looking around the room.

"All done" he said with a smile. He handed me the flash drive I walked up to the door and turned around to say bye "next time lower your volume" he said "that is if you don't want to be tickled" he added  
"And if I do"  
" Then your in luck" he said getting close to me. We were only a couple inches apart.  
"Lucky me" I said with a smile. Four smiled back and brushed his lips against mine. I leaned in and kissed him his arms wrapped around my waist and my hands found my way around his neck. I was against the door now. He pulled back and smiled at me I smiled back and blushed a little. " I should go now" I said Four leaned in I though he was going to kiss me but instead he leaned in and whispered "Bye Trissy" I blushed and kissed his cheek in return and closed the door behind me.

**yay they finally kissed ! Sorry I haven't updated I had loads of home work so to make it up to you guys I tried writing a longer chapter ! Bye guys.**

**~Lovedream999**

**And please for FOURTRIS R&R !**


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV  
I wake up the next morning with a huge grin pasted on my face. I get out of bed and find Christina raise one eyebrow at me. "What" I said she just nodded and hid underneath the covers again. I took a shower and put on dark blue skinny jeans and a black t shirt and black converse. Christina pulled my hair in a side ponytail and put curls in my hair. She put on light eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara on me. I grabbed my bag and headed to first period. First half of my day dragged on for what seemed like forever. As I headed to lunch I saw Four wasn't at the table.

I grabbed a burger and sat down next to Christina and Uriah. "Where's Four ?" I asked.  
"Ms. Tori needed him"  
"Oh okay"  
My phone vibrated and I pulled it out and saw that I got a text from Four.  
Four- Wondering where I am Trissy ?

Tris- How did you know I was asking about you ?  
I replied back scanning around the cafeteria until my eyes found his. He was coming down the hall he was within earshot no wonder he heard me.

Tris- Eavesdropper

Four- Well I am within earshot

Tris- whatever  
Four sat down in between me and Uriah. Four leaned down and whispered in my ear " Miss me Trissy"  
"Please" I snickered "more like the other way around" He just smirked at me and started talking about football with Zeke. I turned around towards Christina finding her passing around a piece of paper making us sign our names on it. " Guys I need you guys to meet me in the gym at 4:30 today" Just as I replied and signed my name the bell rang I put up my plate and headed for French class.

Turns out Ms. François wasn't here she had to leave early because she got sick. Me and Four still turned in our project in the turn in tray. Four sat down next to me smiling at me. I smiled back. The substitute didn't really know what do so he gave us a free period. Taking the advantage I started working on the homework I received from science. As I was doing my homework my mind kept drifting back to the kiss. He hasn't brought it up yet. It's probably normal for him he has girls flaunting him all the time. I didn't notice that I had started to scribble something while I was in thought. " whatcha writing there Trissy ?" I looked down and saw that I had written Four's name a couple times. I blushed and quickly pushed it aside saying " nothing" maybe a little to quickly. Four just smirked and went back to doing whatever he was on his phone. As the bell rang Four waved and left.

During music class I sat down next Four. came in and said that she had an announcement. She paired us up making us practice some famous pieces from other musicians. At the end of class she announced " As you all know that the winner from the concours gets to be the the music teacher and this year again it will be Four as he has been for the past five years, Congratulations Four" she said and with that she dismissed class. Everyone clapped I did too but I couldn't help but be shocked. The bell rang and Four leaned down and whispered  
"See you at 4:30, Trissy"  
" It's Tris, T-R-I-S. Bye Four"  
" Bye Trissy"  
"Whatever" I mumbled and left

As 4:30 arrived I made my way to the gym. I saw that almost everyone was there. I went and stood next to Four. He turned and grinned at me. Uriah and Marlene strolled in holding hands I caught Shauna raising her eyebrows at Marlene. Marlene blushed and looked away.  
Before Shauna could do anything else Christina said "Your probably wondering why I asked you guys to come"  
She was answered with a bunch of yea's and yes's. " Well you all are on the homecoming committee with me" she announced with a huge smile.  
" WHAT !" I said  
" What ?" She replied  
" I don't have to do this , you never made me sign the form"  
" Didn't I Trissy, didn't I ?"  
Trissy ! So now she was calling me that too. I turned and glared at Four knowing that he was the reason why soon everyone would be calling her Trissy. " That form at lunch I made you sign was for this. Oh and if you back out now you have to be on lunch duty for the rest of the semester. Eww, I thought having to clean up everyone's mess. I sighed and said " Fine, whatever" She went on and on explains how we should decorate and everything. An hour and half later everyone left except for me and Christina.

" You know Tris this isn't going to be really that bad at all"  
" How so ?"  
" Just wait and watch you'll thank me later"  
I sighed giving up. Who knows what Christina has planned. Only time will tell. I went up to my room finishing the rest of my homework and fell soundly asleep.

**Sorry for the late update ! If you haven't noticed the pattern I will only probably be updating on the weekends because I'm really busy with school ! I promise for more Fourtris soon ! Hmmmm I wonder what Christina has planned ? **

**~Lovedream999**

**And please for Christina plan R&R**


	10. Homecoming, yes or no ?

Christina POV

I WEEK LATER

I woke up the next morning with a satisfying grin on my face ready to put my plan in action. For once I was happy that it's finally time for school again. Tomorrow was the dance and today we had to put up decorations, or should I say Tris and Four have to put up decorations. It was obvious that Tris liked Four and Four liked Tris why couldn't they just get together already ? I got up and took a shower. For once I was up and ready before Tris. I put on dark blue skinny jeans a blue top that had cut out designs in the back and black high heeled boots. Tris took a shower and I made her wear dark blue flair jeans that were studded on the back pockets and black converse with a plain black v neck t-shirt and left her hair down with light makeup. Once we got to school I told Tris " Tris, don't forget we have a meeting in the gym for the homecoming team at 5 today" she was obviously not happy about this but she tried not to show it. I left to go to my locker inwardly smirking.

I grabbed my books and headed to Will's locker where Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah were. " so what's the plan ?" asked Zeke

" at the homecoming meeting we're all going to make excuses and leave Four and Tris alone"

" okay"

" that's your plan ?" Chimed in Uriah. Marlene smacked him on the arm her way of telling him to shutup.

" have anything better in mind"

"No" he mumbled

" that's what I thought" I said walking away to first period.

Four POV

As I walked into first period I saw a bunch of girls by my seat. Specifically Raquel. I waited for them to step aside soon everyone did except for Raquel who sat next to me. Throughout the period she continually tried to flirt with me but I only had one girl in mind. Tris.

Rest of my classes went by now it was french class. I walked in and saw two open seats one next to Tris and one next to Raquel. Raquel gave my a flirty wave I ignored it pretending not to see it and went to sit next to Tris. I really wanted to ask her to homecoming but I'm afraid she might say no so I didn't bother asking.

Ms. François was here today she already graded our projects and started to hand them out to us.

"très beau travail" she said as she handed us our paper I glanced at it and saw we both got a A+. I saw a big smile plastered onto Tris's face. " excited for the meeting Trissy ?" I teased her. She groaned and said "No" clearly not noticing I called her Trissy.

" what's wrong with being on the homecoming committee ?"

" it's just not really my 'thing' "

" there's one good thing about it " I said smirking

" oh yea, what's that ? " She asked

The bell rang and I got up saying " I'm going to be there "

" psh, in your dream " was the last thing I heard her say before I left the classroom heading to my locker then lunch.

Christina POV

The day went by pretty slow, I was anxious for 9th period to be over so my plan could actually be in session. As soon as 9th period was over I put up my stuff and headed to Will's locker where everyone was waiting already. Everyone except for Tris and Four of course.  
" so we all ate going to meet in the gym and then tell Tris and Four our 'excuses' and then leave as soon as possible making sure they don't have enough time to ask any questions "  
I said everyone replied okay's and yes's.

Tris POV

As 4:57 appeared on the clock I quickly fled to the gym. I saw that everyone was already there and talking about something. " what's going on ?" I asked

" Ms. Lewis assigned me to tutor Uriah in Calculous at 5:00 today " Marlene said and left quickly

" I have an unexpected soccer practice and my car broke down so Zeke offered or drive me there " Shauna said grabbing Zeke's arm and fleeing the gym.

" guess it's just us four " I said

" actually I forgot that I have to help my mom in the library today " will said

" I offered to help but I didn't know it was today, but you and Four can handle it alright ? " Christina said and also quickly left without even hearing my answer and leaving me with Four.

" guess it just you and me Trissy " Four said walking towards the ladder  
I just stood there looking at him. When he turned around he asked

" well, are you gonna start decorating ? "

" umm y-yea "

3 HOURS LATER

Me and Four were almost done decorating I just had to finish putting up the streamers. I put up the last one and was about to get down when I slipped. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the darkness and pain that was going to come soon but instead I found myself in someone's arms. Not just anyone's but Four's. " are you okay ? " he asked. I nodded my head in return. He place me down and I realized we were only inches apart.

" I didn't know my little Trissy was clumsy " he said with a grin

" oh sh- " but I was cut off with Four's lips being placed on mine. I kissed him back this time with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his short brown hair and his arms locked around my waist. I pulled away gasping for air.

" Tris Prior will you go to homecoming with me ? " Four asked

" of course ! " I replied a little to excited and kissed him again . Me and Four cleaned up then he offered to walk me to my dorm and I said yes. As I got to my dorm I saw the lights were off which meant Christina still wasn't home I turned around to say goodnight to Four and was answered with a kiss. I blushed and waved him bye one last time and went to bed dreaming about Four.

**hi awesome followers hope your happy with this chapter ! also I need some ideas on what to do next I will give you credit, until next time.**

**~lovedream999 and please for Fourtris R&R**


	11. Best night of my life

Tris POV

The next morning I woke up and found Marlene and Shauna in my room.  
" What are you guys doing here ? " I asked groggily

" The dance, now go get cleaned up " replied Shauna

I got up and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on a pair of shorts and a black tank top and walked out and found Christina squealing over a bunch of dresses. The dance. I forgot, I'm going with Four but I don't have a dress to wear. " Oh my gosh ! These are beautiful ! "

" What's going on ? " I asked

" The dresses just came in ! " replied Christina

" Why do you have so many ? "

" There for all of us, of course ! "

" That must've cost you a fortune "

" Actually no, my aunt Tori owns a boutique, spa/salon, jewelry store, and all sorts of stores

" Wow "

" I know ! Now come on let's look at our dresses "

" okay "

" oh yea I also got us a spa treatment so let's hurry up we have to leave soon "

The dresses were beautiful. Christina is wearing a one shoulder sheer dress, Marlene is wearing a purple high low dress with ruffles on the bottoms, Shauna has a navy blue one strap dress that comes about mid thigh, and lastly mine was a black dress that had a strip of ivory at the top with lace over it. She also had a bunch of other dresses piled up and put little slips of paper on it saying which dress was who's

I quickly changed out of my tank top and shorts and out on a blue shirt with jean shorts and black flip flops since Christina said we were getting our nails done. Christina and Marlene got acrylic nails done me and Shauna got regular manis. Christina and Marlene also wanted to get their hair styled while me and Shauna said no so we left early. Shauna went to go see Zeke so that left me all alone. I could go see Four but he's probably busy. I'll probably just practice my violin.

I went to my room and grabbed my violin and headed towards the practice room. I stayed there for about an hour as I was leaving I heard someone else playing. Who could possibly want to be down here practicing today unless they were bored as me. Well I guess I'll find out. I walked towards the sound and saw it was Four. I stood there for a couple of mins until he turned around " Well well if it isn't Trissy "

" it is " I replied with a grin

" do you have a habit of being really nosy or are you just a stalker ? "

" what ! I am most certainly not nosy "

" so you admit your stalking me ? "

" What ? No ! "

" Liar "

" I'm not lying "

" Then why are you blushing "

" Am not "

" Yes " he pulled me against him and continued " you are "

" whatever " I said trying to look away. He put his finger underneath my chin and pulled me tighter against him. He leaned down to kiss me and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. His tongue traced my lower lip as if asking permission to enter my mouth and I immediately retreated. I pulled back gasping for air and saw a small smile appear on Four's face. He backed up against the wall turning around so I was a against the wall and he was In front of me. I still had my arms wrapped around his neck. " shouldn't you be going to get ready for the dance ? " I asked

" Tris please, I'm a man we don't take four hours to get ready "

" whatever, did I just hear you not call me Trissy ? " I asked with a grin

" actually you did Trissy " he said with a grin

" I should go get ready "

" We still have four more hours "

" Four please, I'm a girl we take four hours to get ready " I said while trying to mimic him.

" I really don't want to let you go but I'm afraid Christina is going to be really angry at both of us " He said while turning around to look at Christina.

I immediately got out of Four's arms and walked past Christina looking at Four one last time and found him smirking. Eventually Christina caught up to me smiling and said " Are you dating Four ? "

" No, he just asked me to the dance "

" do you like him ? " I didn't answer her question but just kept walking feeling a slight blush on my face.

" Your blushing, omg ! You like Four ! "

" whatever I mumbled "

" Tris and Four sitting in a chai I- "

" would you shutup and stop acting like a baby, and plus you like Will " I turned around and looked at her and found her blushing. " Omg Christina, you like Will !  
So are you guys dating ?" She shook her head yes. " When did this happen ? "

" Yesterday. I swear I was going to tell you but you were with Four and then I got home late and today we were so busy with homecoming stuff "

" That's okay "

We headed back to our room and all four of us started to put on our dresses. Shauna did hair, Christina did makeup, and Marlene did accessories, while I was told to sit back and relax. After I had my dress on Shauna did Marlene's hair while Christina did my makeup. She did a black smokey eye. Then Shauna and Christina switched. Shauna did a half up do on my hair and left the rest of my hair falling down my back in curls. Lastly Marlene pulled out matching heels with our dresses and jewlery. Marlene gave me strapped 4 inch black high heels and black earrings and necklace. A couple minutes later all four boys showed up at our door wearing black tuxes and ties that matched our dresses. Four pulled me in for a hug and whispered " You look beautiful "

I blushed and replied " Thanks "

As we entered the gym Christina said looking around the whole place " Wow Tris, Four you guys did a great job ! "  
The guys offered to get us some punch. Soon the DJ changed the music for a slow dance and Four pulled me onto the dance floor. " I can't dance " I whispered

" just follow my lead " as we were dancing I tried to keep up with Four and found out I wasn't that bad Four spun me around a couple times.

3rd Person POV

The two didn't even notice they were the only ones left dancing still. They just kept staring into each others eyes in their own little world

Tris POV

I soon realized me and Four were the only ones left dancing the song ended and we walked toward our friends. I could feel all three if the girls eyes on me.

Raquel's POV

That stupid little brat stole my dance with Four. That was suppose to be me out there !  
I could hear Tris and her annoying friend talking about getting a drink. I told Molly to tell the the football teams quarterback Peter to spill punch all over the next girl who walkes there and maybe shove some cake onto her.

Tris POV

Four and the guys had to go do something while Christina is suddenly really thirsty and wants me to go. I told her I'd get it for her later. I saw Four come back and some cheerleader named Raquel was trying to get all over him. Four pushed her away sending her toward a the punch.

Raquel's POV

Four wanted me to get him a drink, shouldn't he be doing that for me ? Whatever as long as It kept him happy. When I walked over to the fountain I felt some liquid on me I looked up and found Peter spilling the whole bowl of punch on me right when I was going to tell him that it's not me that this is suppose to be happening to its Tris he got the largest piece of cake and smeared all over my hair and face.

Tris POV

All eight of were in fits of laughter after seeing what just happened to Raquel. She shrieked and screamed and left the gym stomping and almost breaking her heels which caused us to laugh even more. As soon as the dance was over Four asked me to come with him somewhere. We walked out past the gym and Four lead us to this meadow that had heart shaped candles in a heart shape. There was a swinging chair set Four lead me to it and placed me down on his lap. " Did you do this all for me ? " I asked  
He nodded. " You didn't have to "

" but I wanted to "

" Thank you " he kissed me in response, but it wasn't a kiss full of passion instead it was sweet and gentle.

" I really like you a lot Tris, what I'm going to tell you is something that know one knows and I'm trusting you with it "

" Okay "

" do you know who Marcus Eaton is ? "

I nodded my head in response and said " he's one of the most famous violin musician in the country "

" My real name is Tobias Eaton and Marcus Eaton is my supposable father "

" why are you called Four ? "

" I didn't want anyone to know my real name and I've been in the concours for about over 4 years and that's the longest anyone has ever been in from our school so I guess it just  
stuck "

" why don't you want anyone to know ? "

" Because, I hate my supposable father. When I was 8 Marcus started drinking and got really abusive and he used to just abuse my mother and as I got older he did it to me too. When I was 11 my mother left me alone with him and he would beat me everyday,call me worthless, lock me in the upstairs closet, and he used whip me with his belt. When I was 14 I was offered a scholarship to come here and I accepted it. Here I man now "

" I'm so sorry Four "

" Don't be, and please call me Tobias. I want to show you something " he said while tugging off his shirt. He turned around and showed me his backs there were scars on I ran my fingers over them lightly. " Tobias " I croaked out choking on tears. " I'm so sorry " before I knew it there were tears streaming down my face. Tobias turned around put his arms around me stroking my hair and whispering " shhh " I pulled away wiping my tears not meeting his eyes. " Hey, look at me " he put his finger under my chin and turned my face to meet his eyes.  
" Tris, I really like you would you be my girlfriend ? " he asked

" I would love to " I said while smiling. I leaned in to kiss him. We stayed there for what seemed about forever until he walked me back to my room and kissed me goodnight. Today truly was the best night of my life.

**well I was sick today and decided you guys deserved a chapter a lot of people requested fluff so I tried to put some in there but I suck at writing fluff so sorry if I didn't meet you expectations and yay their officially boyfriend girlfriend ! Sorry also if I wasn't very good with the homecoming part I'm only in 8th grade what would I know ? until next time.**

**~ lovedream999 oh and please for Tobias R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER ! If you guys AE wondering what the girls dresses look like the pics are in my bio and tell me what you think about the so for prom and stuff I have ideas also the order for the pics are Christina, Tris, Marlene, and Shauna. Also I had a hard time deciding what Shaunas dress should be so i apologize if you don't like it. Until next time adios ! **


	13. NOT A CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT, NOT A CHAPTER !

Okay so I haven't updated in like two weeks because I don't know what to do with this story anymore ! I don't know if I will put up a chapter or not it depends if I get any ideas or not. It would be helpful if you guys give me some ideas, and I'll give you credit for them ! Anyways, if I discontinue/put a hold on this story I have ideas for another story, but I don't know if it should be a Divergent, Fallen, Percy Jackson etc. So please tell which one ! Thanks for understanding.

~Lovedream999


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up smiling remembering everything from last night. Four wait no, Tobias asked me to be his girl friend. I get up and take a shower and come out wearing sweats and a t-shirt and almost get tackled by Christina " oh my gosh Tris ,You're not wearing that to the picnic !"

" what picnic ? "

" tell me you did not forget "

" I did "

" Go change, NOW ! "

" I'm going, I'm going sheesh ! "

I quickly hurry into the bathroom before Christina yells at me again. I come out wearing black jeans and a white top and black converse. Christina takes a look at from head to toe then gasps when she sees my shoes. " you are not wearing those "

" yes, I am ! Don't expect me to wear heels to a picnic "

She walks away mumbling to herself and comes out in a black sequin top dark blue skinny jeans and high heeled boots. She sets me down and straightens my hair and brushes it leaving it down.

Christina and I head to Shauna and Marlene's room then we head out to the parking lot and see the boys are already there. Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna all go in Zeke's car leaving me and Tobias alone. Before I get into Tobias's car I see Christina wink at me. I get into the car and my hand immediately finds Tobias's.  
" How's your day so far Trissy "

" wonderful "

He smiled in return and leaned over to give me a quick kiss leaving me to blush a little.

" you know you look really cute when you blush " he says

" I'm not blushing "

" whatever you say Trissy "

Tobais POV

Seeing the effect I had on Tris made me feel happy. I was proud to call her my girlfriend but I know Raquel will do something bad when she finds out about me and Tris. I decide to push the thought away not thinking about it. I remember the concours are coming up soon and I have to start getting ready for it. Marcus will be there, I'm going to try not to show my hatred towards that beast.

" Tris you know the concours are coming up soon "

" I know, but I doubt I'll make into it "

" actually, I got the list yesterday of all other ten students who are going to be in it. You'll be surprised who all made it "

" really ! Who made it I already know that you made it so who are the other 10 kids "

" I can't tell you yet " I say with a smirk appearing on my face. Tris does a fake pout andt gives up after she realizes I won't tell her. As we reach the lake I park the car and get out and lace my fingers with Tris's . We go up to the spot and see everyone is already there sitting on the blanket started to take the food out.

" about time . Looks like someone had a little fun " Uriah says in a playful tone. I narrow my eyes at him and hear Tris say " shutup Uri "

After we're all done eating Shauna and Zeke go to take a walk, Uriah and Marlene are getting the stuff to play paintball later, I take Tris with me for a walk by the lake leaving Christina and Will alone.

I can't help but look at Tris she's really beautiful. She catches me looking at her and says  
" what "

" nothing, just looking at how beautiful you are " she blushes and looks away. I stop and take her in my arms and kiss her. She kisses me back immediately. She pulls away gasping for air I smile and take her hand again.

" so Tris do you like me ? "

" hmm... Not really " she says with a smile

" why not ? " I ask faking a pout

" wee for starters your cocky, arrogant, a jerk- "  
She stops mid sentence when I carry her bridal style and walk over toward the lake.

" what are you doing Tobias "

" nothing "

I continue walking on the bridge and say with a smile " take all that back "

" never "

" fine then your choice, I'm giving you one more chance "

" no, what are you gonna do throw me in the lake " she says laughing

" probably " I says while letting her hover over the railing

" TOBIAS EATON I SWEAR IF I FALL YOU WILL- "

Once again she stopped mid sentence because I let go over and let her fall. She came up gasping for air and said " Tobias...I ...can't swim...help...me ! "  
Crap. I throw off my shirt and dive in after her. I swim towards her and put my arms around us and swim back out. When I lay her down on the sand she bursts out laughing.  
" Tobias - you should've - seen - your face " she says in between laughs.

" Tris you scared the hell out of me "

" I told you not to let me fall " she says with a grin

" I hate you Tris " I say smiling

" I love you Tobias " she says smiling and gets up to kiss me. I kiss her back passionately. When she pulls back I whisper into her ear " I love you Tris " I say and kiss her again.

**well I updated and I have ideas, some are mine and some of them are y'all's And I will give you credit if you guys have any more ideas feel free to tell me ! Sorry for the sucky chapter I have to go somewhere soon and I decided that you guys deserved a chapter. Oh also if your wondering what concours are it's a music competition I got the idea for a concour from one of my favorite anime La Corda D'oro .Until next time ~ Lovedream999**

**And please for Tris and the concours R&R**


	15. NOTE (probably should read this)

Hey guys ! So most of you have already finished Allegiant right ? Well I didn't get it until last week and Im reading it slowly so I can cherish each moment and yes I already know the BIG spoiler and believe me I'm still shocked, but I have to read it myself first and then I'll start dying in agony. Anyways, you're probably wondering why I haven't updated in like a month when I said I would update every week well I've been busy with school homework and other stuff so yea, but I didn't forget about y'all I have the next chapter almost finished and I just haven't gotten time to finish and post it, but I promise you guys you will get an update by this Saturday ! Oh and in the comments below tell me if you want me to start a new fanfic I have really "unique" ideas or in my opinion they are and please tell me if I should continue this story. I don't care if it's not popular It's my first fanfic afterall, but I will continue to write it if you wish to, so please let me know if I should continue this or not and after the next update I will tell y'all if I'm continuing the story or not. Thanks !

~lovedream999


End file.
